Eight Cents for Ribbons
by bleachlover1999
Summary: Kid is just having a symmetrical garage sale when a girl with pigtails comes over. Possibly going to become a collection of oneshots.


A/N: Just a garage sale, really.

Summary: Kid is just having a symmetrical garage sale when a girl with pigtails comes over.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"What are you doing, Kid?"

Death the Kid looked up at Liz, his best friend, with his hands full of stuff.

"I'm having a garage sale!" Kid informed her proudly, setting down two old lamps symmetrically on an equally old desk in the middle of his front yard. "A _symmetrical_ garage sale."

Liz gave him a puzzle look, "And just who or what exactly stuck that idea into your head?"

Kid grinned at her, still busy placing all his old toys – he had a lot of those – symmetrically around the yard. "To answer that, I must admit that your sister has wonderful ideas."

"Oh no, she didn't -" Liz was cut off swiftly by Patty, her younger sister. She was quick to gently push her sister off of her before she suffocated. "Patty, what did I say about charging around and hugging people randomly?"

"You said 'no charging around and hugging people randomly'. But you're my sister, sis! I don't need a reason to hug you!" Patty grinned. Her innocent smiling face softened Liz's stern expression. She could never really stay mad at her sister.

"I guess you have a point… Ah well, let's just head inside while Kid kills himself with arranging all those junk," Liz dragged her sister away, ignoring her ranting friend. She didn't want to stick around for Kid to work himself into another fit.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"These things are awfully cheap, aren't they?"

"Funny how there's mostly two copies of an object… Oh, this antique only costs 181 dollars?!"

"It's a very funny way to place these things too."

"Why is one lamp here and the other lamp all the way across the lawn…? Ah well, doesn't matter, as long as they're cheap."

"Well," Liz said, standing next to Kid, who was acting as the cashier for the sale. "This thing of yours is surprisingly popular."

"Of course it is," Kid grinned widely, eyes sparkling. "There's nothing more beautiful than perfect symmetry! I even personally cut the grass so that they're exactly the same height!"

Liz sweat-dropped, suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was probably crushing the grass underneath her boots. 'Ah well,' she thought, watching Patty dance around the lawn. 'His fault for not thinking it through.'

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Thank you very much!" Kid waved goodbye to the last customer. The old man smiled gratefully at the boy as he walked away with the music box.

Liz watched the old man walk away. "You sure that your dad won't mind you emptying your attic?"

"Of course I'm sure of it! And look, I earned 8888 dollars!"

"That is an impressive amount of money… Then again, you did have a ridiculous hoard of fancy toys," Liz muttered. Patty was still cheerfully saying goodbye to the remaining customers. She hopped over as soon as the last of them disappeared.

"Today was so much fun!" Patty sang, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm pretty sure that talking to you was a lot of fun for the people that came too, Patty." Liz couldn't help the smile that spread over her face at the sight of her happy sister. The young girl that had grown up on the streets was no more.

"Really? But that girl over there doesn't look very happy!"

"Girl?"

Kid and Liz both looked over to where Patty was pointing and, as she said, there was a girl looking at something on a table with a troubled expression. They all looked at each other before approaching the girl.

"Hi there, is there something wrong?" Liz spoke first when they reached the girl. Said girl jumped before wheeling around to face them, her green eyes filled with surprised.

"Oh, um, no, n-nothing's wrong," She stammered nervously.

"What were you looking at?" Patty, the ever sweet girl she was, poked her head over the girl's shoulder to see what was troubling her. "Ooh, these are pretty ribbons!"

And indeed they were, if you appreciated the same kind of beauty as Kid did. They were black ribbons made of silk with small comical skull charms dangling from them. A very simple pair of hair accessories.

'Why does Kid have ribbons for girls in the first place?' Liz wondered curiously before she pushed the thought away. Not important.

The girl blushed again, but she didn't say anything.

"These would look good on you. Do you want to buy them? I don't mind, the sale's over when I want it to be," Kid offered, holding the ribbons against the girl's ash blonde hair laying across her shoulders.

"I would love to, but…"

"What's the problem? You look pretty with them!" Patty cut her off.

"Y-yes, but I only have 8 cents and those cost 10 cents…"

"…"

Liz and Patty turned their heads around to stare at Kid. He smiled at the girl.

"That's not a problem. I'll sell these to you for 8 cents. It's a beautiful number anyways." Kid tied the girl's hair into pigtails with the ribbons, causing her blush to deepen.

"T-thank you…"

She quickly placed eight cents in Kid's hand before kissing him on the cheek and rushing away down the street. Liz nudged a frozen Kid with her elbow.

"Not bad, Kiddo. Only 9 and already got a kiss."

"But sis, didn't that basketball dude kiss you on the cheek this week? And that skateboard dude last week?"

"Details, Patty, details."

All the while, they ignored Kid, who'd collapsed onto the ground in another fit.

"How could I betray the trust of humanity? I'm 9, one year past the beautiful age of 8! I'm not even worth wiping the floors with! Oh, someone just kill me now – AGGGHHH! No, this patch of grass isn't the same height as the others! And this one, and that one! Both of you, stop walking around this instance, you're ruining the symmetry!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

** And… that's it for my first Soul Eater Oneshot!**

** This was really just a plot bunny that bounced its way into my head, but I'll turn this into a collection of Kid x Maka if you guys want. **

**JUST REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WANT THIS TO BECOME A SERIES OF ONESHOTS! (Shameless advertisement, I know)**

**Oh, and I've got a list of Oneshots plot bunnies ready already, so it'll hopefully not take that long for me to post them. I have 6 drabbles/onshot ideas listed down, so… yeah.**


End file.
